


Присутствие

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Король демонов умер. Да здравствует король!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Присутствие

Они покинули замок рано утром. Кагеяма не собирался оглядываться, в этом просто не было смысла. Какой толк рассматривать холодный серый камень стен, шпили башен и темный провал открытых ворот, если того, что делало замок живым, больше не существовало? Теперь его здесь ничто не удерживало.

Они победили. То, что они сделали, было правильно.

Кагеяма цеплялся за эти мысли, повторял их про себя — помогало не особо, но он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет в них поверить.

Так все и должно было закончиться.

Но у самого леса, за шаг до того, как замок скрылся бы из виду, Кагеяма все-таки обернулся и бросил последний взгляд на стены, шпили и башни, когда-то бывшие ему домом.

Деревня оказалась совсем небольшой, без постоялого двора. Поэтому на ночлег они остановились на сеновале у самой ее окраины — с разрешения немолодого старосты, которому Аоне выдал смесь лечебных трав для заболевшей коровы, а Кагеяма с Хинатой помогли наколоть дров. Его такая же немолодая жена принесла им ужин: тушеные овощи с мясом, хлеб, пиво — еда простая, но вкусная.

Это была жизнь Аоне, Кенмы и Хинаты — странствовать от деревни к деревне, от города к городу, помогая людям за ночлег, еду и мелкие монеты. Им с Ивайзуми тоже придется вести такую жизнь, если останутся с ними. Кагеяма не был уверен, что она подойдет ему навсегда, но на какое-то время вполне его устраивала.

Сено оказалось мягким и свежим, хорошо просушенным, в нем до сих пор чувствовался запах летнего луга и жар солнца. В небольшую прореху в кровле виднелся краешек неба. Кагеяма слышал своих спутников: глубокий храп Аоне, гораздо менее внушительный — Ивайзуми и Хинаты, и почти незаметное дыхание Кенмы. Заснуть не получалось.

Кагеяма повернулся на другой бок, и в шорохе сена раздался короткий смешок, слишком явный, чтобы быть чем-то другим. Кагеяма замер, дожидаясь, не повторится ли он вновь.

И снова смешок. Словно кто-то дразнил его — слишком знакомо, слишком привычно.

— Это вы? — спросил он беззвучно у темноты.

— Как же это могу быть я, глупый Тобио? Ты ведь меня убил.

— И все-таки это вы. — Кагеяма помолчал, пытаясь вспомнить, что думал сказать ему все эти дни, если бы представилась возможность, но слова не приходили. — Я знал, что вы не умрете так просто, вы сильный.

— Не сильнее смерти. — Почему-то голос успокаивал, несмотря на то, что его владелец был мертв. — Но ты спи, кочевая жизнь требует сил.

И сразу так долго не приходивший сон навалился всей своей накопившейся тяжестью.

— Вы ведь еще вернетесь? — спросил Кагеяма, скорее надеясь, чем страшась этого.

— Конечно.

В голосе ему почудилась улыбка.

Утром солнце светило ярко, почти по-летнему, остальные выглядели такими же, как всегда, слишком просто было поверить, что то, вчерашнее, ему только померещилось в полусне. Кагеяма не верил, но и упоминать не стал. В любом случае это был только его секрет.

И все-таки, на привале он, не удержавшись, подсел к Ивайзуми. Ночной разговор с Ойкавой разбередил едва начавшую заживать рану.

— Ивайзуми-сан, вы скучаете по тому, что было раньше? — Рука, полировавшая меч, замерла.

— Иногда.

— Правда?

— Прошлое никогда не отпускает легко.

Кагеяма кивнул. Его прошлое держалось за него цепко.

— А вы... нет, ничего. 

Ивайзуми посмотрел на него подозрительно, нахмурился, но уточнять не стал.

— К Ивайзуми вы тоже приходите?

На следующую ночь Ойкава, как и обещал, вернулся. Сегодня они добрались до городка на берегу озера, Кенма с Аоне хотели остаться здесь на пару дней по своим магическим делам, остальным тоже не составило труда найти временную работу. Поэтому теперь они ночевали в небольших комнатах постоялого двора. Его никто не мог услышать, но Кагеяма все равно на всякий случай разговаривал шепотом.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ивайзуми — рыцарь, а рыцари уничтожают зло, это их суть. Он верит, что поступил правильно.

— Я тоже верю.

— Как грубо. — В голосе звучало притворное удивление и искреннее веселье — как когда-то раньше. — Тогда почему не отпустишь меня? Это ведь ты продолжаешь меня удерживать.

— Я не удерживаю. Я не хочу.

— Хочешь, — воздух коснулся шеи, словно чужое дыхание. — Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь.

То, чего хотел Кагеяма — давно, когда он еще верно служил своему королю, — потеряло смысл с его смертью.

Но теперь Кагеяма не был уверен, что с этим действительно покончено. И голос в голове подхватил его мысли:

— Все еще возможно.

Они уходили все дальше от замка, шли от деревни к деревне, от города к городу. И каждую ночь ему снился Ойкава. Приходил к нему, разговаривал с ним, дразнил и смеялся. Заполнял его душу, не оставляя места больше ни для чего.

— Какой-то ты бледный. — Хината рыжей верткой тенью подкрался почти вплотную, вгляделся в его лицо и ловко отскочил, когда Кагеяма замахнулся на него. — Не заболел?

Кагеяма покачал головой.

— Просто не выспался.

— Может, попроси что-нибудь для сна у Аоне?

— Не надо, само пройдет.

— Ну, смотри, как знаешь.

Не было смысла объяснять Хинате, что этих бессонных ночей Кагеяма ждал больше всего и ни за что не согласился бы променять их на крепкий сон.

Дни становились все короче и холоднее, ночи — длинными и темными.

— Ты был моим лучшим последователем, самым любимым, — говорил голос, и Кагеяма верил ему. — Я не думал, что ты меня предашь.

— Я не хотел предавать вас.

— Знаю. Но тем не менее.

— Я… я скучаю по вам.

Голос рассыпался смехом — таким же неуловимым, ничего не обещавшим, как при жизни.

Осень все больше вступала в свои права. Их путешествие затягивалось, пора было решать, что делать дальше.

— У тебя есть дом, — шептал ему ночью голос Ойкавы, вплетаясь в перестук дождя по крыше и закрытым ставням. — Ты всегда можешь вернуться.

Кагеяма снова увидел опустевшие зубчатые стены и высокие башни, представил, как присутствие короля вдыхает в них жизнь. Его дом.

— Да, все верно. — Ойкава усмехнулся, порыв воздуха, словно от легкого кивка головы, коснулся лица.

Да, он вернется. Они оба вернутся.

Решение далось очень легко, а, уже решив, Кагеяма не видел смысла затягивать с прощанием.

— Дальше я пойду один.

Они стояли у стен города, и дорога перед ними терялась в утренней туманной дымке, сырой и промозглой.

Хината удивленно вытаращился, Кенма нахмурился. Ивайзуми положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Давай отойдем.

Достаточно было сделать пару шагов, чтобы туман скрыл их от спутников, еще несколько — и голоса перестали быть слышны.

— Не принимай решения необдуманно. — Пальцы Ивайзуми коснулись руки, будто хотели успокоить. Слишком поздно.

Кагеяма мрачно кивнул.

— Я думал.

— Куда ты пойдешь?

— В замок. — Кагеяма поднял голову, уставился на Ивайзуми с вызовом, только сейчас понимая, что невольно винил его все это время — в том, что произошло, и что тот сумел забыть так легко.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него серьезно, по обычному хмуро, с пониманием. Потом медленно кивнул.

— Дело твое, я не буду тебя удерживать.

Будто бы он смог его удержать.

До замка предстояло идти еще много дней — даже если не останавливаться на короткие привалы на обед, не задерживаться в попадавшихся на пути деревнях, мимо которых они с отрядом проходили, кажется, совсем недавно. Там можно было бы найти горячую еду и ночлег, но Кагеяму гнал вперед совсем другой голод. Ему нужно было в его замок. И Кагеяма обходил очередную плетеную ограду стороной.

Ночью Кагеяма плотнее завернулся в плащ, устраиваясь среди корней большого дуба. Костер не разжигал — пламя только привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Он привык к холоду, привык видеть в темноте.

— Мы будем вместе навсегда, — тихо шептал ему знакомый голос.

— Да, навсегда.

Кагеяма всматривался в тьму перед глазами, и она ему улыбалась.


End file.
